gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tooth
" " is the fifth animated short of Gravity Falls aired between Season 1 and Season 2. It premiered on October 17, 2013. Official overview Dipper and Mabel find a gigantic tooth on the shores of the lake, and set out in a rowboat to find out where it came from.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr60509.html Synopsis The short begins with Dipper saying he'll be studying Gravity Falls anomaly #42, "The Tooth," and points out a massive molar Mabel is poking with a stick. Dipper says he found it while he was practicing the sousaphone. He later asks Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket about it. He says he doesn't know about it, but warns him to run if he sees bubbles in the water. Later that night, Dipper and Mabel go out onto the lake with a rowboat to investigate. Mabel brings her childhood puppet Bear-O, and Dipper protests by saying Bear-O is creepy and everyone hates him. To support this, a clip is shown where Mabel's Bear-O puppet show traumatizes a group of kids. Mabel ends up having to leave Bear-O at the shore. Shortly afterwards, Mabel produces a pro-Bear-O ad. Soon, the twins notice bubbles in the water near a small island. The ground starts to shake, and the twins begin to row away. As they do this, the island floats out of the water, revealing it to be a giant floating head. The camera shuts off as the head approaches the rowboat. The camera is later found on the beach. Dipper says the giant head thing sunk back into the lake after it attacked, and it lost another tooth trying to eat the boat, but the important thing is that they survived, barely. The short ends when Mabel pulls out Bear-O and says: "Did somebody say BEARLY?", which scares Dipper. Cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Conrad Vernon as Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket Production notes Character revelations *Dipper can play the sousaphone. *Mabel owns a hand puppet named Bear-O. *Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket apparently knows about some of the mysteries in Gravity Falls. Songs featured *Mabel and Bear-O Series continuity *Mabel wears her seahorse and bubbles sweater from "The Deep End." *In the flashback featuring her song, Mabel wears her striped sweater first seen in the "The Time Traveler's Pig." *Dipper mentions his and Mabel's previous encounter with a lake monster. Trivia *When played backwards, the "floating island head" says, "You have awoken me from my slumber! Enter my mouth, children! Enter your destiny! RAAAAHH!"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTjVRyUSmWs *In a scrapped episode, it was supposed to be revealed that Dipper is afraid of puppets. In this short, he seems uneasy around Bear-O, suggesting that this may still be true.In an unproduced episode, Dipper was supposed to be shown having a fear of puppets. See http://bit.ly/19Td9ya for interview discussing the unproduced episode. *In the Latin American version, the island says "Una nueva era comienza, 6 1 8, la nueva era 6 1 8" (A new age start, 6 1 8, the new age 6 1 8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoGGCM6YZus&feature=youtu.be&t=1m36s Video *Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket says he doesn't know anything about the tooth, but he knew about bubbles on the lake, near the "island head", where Dipper and Mabel saw bubbles and the island head. Cryptograms *At the end of the short, another section of the hidden page flashes briefly with a cryptogram at the bottom of the page. That reads, "FRGHV RI FUHGLWV SDVW RQH PHDQV RQH VR VHDUFK." Once decoded, it reads, "CODES OF CREDITS PAST ONE MEANS ONE SO SEARCH." *The codes made from red numbers translates to "KNESS IS." vi: